


Time

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberpunk, F/M, Falling In Love, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Sad, Slow Dancing, Temperance Ending (Cyberunk 2077), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: That’ll be the worst death; the day she’s taken from him.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You
Kudos: 26





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some super soft Johnny x V!

What is

Solace

_This_

Holding him close, curled into his chest, his arms wrap around her like irons, sturdy. Robust ample to grasp the weight of her fragile shell, thick enough to shield her from prying thoughts haunting whatever scarce time they had left to solely _be_.

So close, her nose almost touches his; he feels the flutter ballet in his chest, something so full; something he _still_ doesn’t understand.

She’d always do this to him. Make him feel so vulnerable yet so _beautifully_ , unexplainably filled with warmness, it practically solders his insides. _The unravelling of him had been slow, it had taken them time_.

Under a dew of warm crystal lights, Night City sleeps outside; bustling with life, a fire, a rage,yet also, serenely calm. The shadowy moon had bid goodnight, silver stars pepper a black and _blue_ marbled sky-

It hadn’t been till sturdy fingers grazed up the arch of her back, holding her so close; tracing her delicate skin, that she felt a pulse of a longing so deep, so hallow, it makes her almost crumble for him. _Because_ of him.

Quiet, love dripping music plays in the background, the radio a melody in the distance that paints their world _red_.

Johnny sighs tenderly, quietly against her skin. _Thankful, his world is blue no more_.

They sway, and they sway, and they _sway_ ; so slowly, tenderly, softly. Eyes closed, skin proximate. All that holds their souls apart is the barrier of their skin; his head nestles into the small, silky dip of her neck as she holds him close, his heartbeat quietly thudding, the rise and fall of his chest a comfort so entirely hers as it engulfs her unabridged.

In the beginning, his voice had resembled something as if _arctic_ in midwinter; cold, rigid, unforgiving. Sauvé, _smooth_ in the worst way possible, it had made her long to thaw in and beg him to say more, when every voice in her head told her she shouldn’t.

His words hadn’t always been so kind, the air of his presence hadn’t always been so warm.

They all thought he’d been dead inside long before the attacks. They all thought nothing but bitter, hard cold lived within him. But she knew, she’d felt it in her _bones_.

_What died didn’t stay dead; in more ways than just one._

To what seemed as if a lifetime ago, she recalls. Wanting to _wrap_ her fingers around his neck and deprive him of each breathe that kissed his lungs. To put out that fire raging in her ear, to rid the curse that made home within her. Now, as if necessity, her fingers trail over the same, rutted and abused skin _so_ delicately; touch him with all the _love_ he needs.

Deserves.

A small, soft kiss falls her lips to his broader chest, tense limbs and cautious eyes watch her, the way she spills her love into him so easily. He hadn’t been used to this; touch _, affection_. Sex, drugs, every half executed placebo in-between hadn’t taught him how to feel when something _good_ touches you;

hadn’t learned how sink his teeth into something as simple as intimacy, pure, unconditional, intimacy.

The type humans feel when they want to _crumble_ into someone, and stay forever.

Pink stained lips trace, melting into his jaw, leaving small, delicate pecks along his skin. She feels him unravel against her skin, she feels him melt slowly, his barriers. Gravelly and full, a soft sigh escapes his throat, rolling off his tongue in a sonata _so_ sweet in her ears. Callous palms graciously slide, vulnerably across her skin, leaving a _fire_ in their wake. The scruff of his beard groomed cheek scratches against her neck, and she breathes in sharply, feeling coarse against the fragile curve of her skin. He soothes, and he soothes, and he _soothes_ ; hoping desperately, that he could too offer her a glimpse of the serene she gave him.

The _touch_ she gave him.

She wonders, she muses, she guesses; if things would have been different in another lifetime. If they’d simply been two people drawn to each other, rather than the elapsed _shell_ of a man, a forcethat once was, and a woman slowly _deteriorating_ away day by day. If their long lost souls had met somewhere between the planes, _somewhere nicer, somewhere warmer._

 _Somewhere anywhere, but here_ ; where every _scrap_ of her would be taken from him when the cold inevitably comes.

When ghosts begin to wander the _dreams_ they’d created, together.

With her feeble chin rest to his chest, she gazes up at his earthier eyes; she’d _known_ something kind resides within them. Tenderly, a softer hand trails, reaching up to cup his beard stippled cheek in her hand; _he melts into her touch, naturally, hopelessly_ , a gentle sigh rolled off his tired tongue. A tongue that had become _exhausted_ tainted black, drained always searching the worst in everything come may.

Here, now, under twinkling warm light, lost in the deep folds of her apartment. They were just two lovers, madly _burning_ only for each other; fraught for new touch, new kisses, new hugs, new _nearness_. new, new, new. _more, more, more._

Quietly, she feels his skin draw away slightly, his gaze locked to hers as his hands settle on her waist. He smells of something so crisp, something she’d feared would _ruin_ her,

if she lost it.

Rasping, low, kissed with care. His voice comes in a wave of all things good, all things honeyed. “Hey,” the brush of his thumb grazes her lower lip, and she tilts her head in return, eyes melting shut. “I wanna hold you.” He quietly finishes, so quiet, so low; the kitchen lights _hadn’t even heard it_.

Hold. Touch. Bliss. He wanted it all with her, he wanted so much more with her, if the universe would only allow.

She swallows a breath, something that dies in her throat to the mere thought of things changing for them. For this piece of heaven being _stripped_ from their grips someday, from their worn eyes and weary souls watching the life slip from their bodies, in a death perhaps far worse than physical.

A death so cruel, so cursed.

The death of _them._

She asks the kitchen lights if it’ll be alright.

She pleads, she hopes with each heartstring. She _begs_ they’ll stay this way forever.

Kindly, softly, she nods, _she cups his cheek again_ , his hand holding hers as they shift to her quiet haven. The worn mattress, dressed in pearly white sheets knows their secrets; it knows their hunger, the fire that burns between them.

It knows of each quiet laugh in the dark,

each stolen kiss,

each warm graze of their skin.

It knows the story of them, the soundless fairy tale that wrote out within secluded walls and moonlight rooms. The fear that lipped their tongues.

Under the sheets, their bodies mould together, _dissolve_ together. On his back, the weight of his frame feels heavier, caged as ever until she sinks into him. _His perfect remedy_ , the only thing he’d lose the sun for.

His hands draw her closer, missing her touch grimly all too soon. With her head coming to lay on his chest, heavy arms envelop her whole,

wrapping around like _ivy_ on stone.

Each breathe off his lips litters her, each thought in his head steeps in her.

 _Her, her, her_. It had all come down to her. Each part of her was growing into him, his roots flow in each of her veins, his name paints on each toxin in her lungs. He’d been taking over her bit by bit by bit, _nevertheless_ , _she wanted it that way_.

She wanted him, and he wanted her.

Nothing else triumphed. Nothing else triumphed.

Slowly, softly, her fingers come to rest to his cheek. “Johnny?”

His name sounds best off her lips. It greets him like a _hero’s_ welcome. “Talk to me?” She smiles like a golden sky.

She smiles, she smiles, and he watches her, as if she’s _his_ sky. A callous hand of his moves to hold hers, fingering lacing together tight, his thumb brushes her palm softly as he sighs, tense as the thoughts darken his head. A deep breath inhales, a tired voice rumbles, _brews_ beneath her ear.

“My world spun on **_every_** axis.” He quietly _pours_ , her hand in his feeling more and more delicate by the syllable. A recollection of the day they’d realized something more,

something bigger, between them. “I felt like…being lead to you was it. Like everything that happen to me was just a catalyst that lead to you.” She listens, she sinks into him further. Her hands pull him closer, she buries herself deeper. “No one’s ever listened to me like you do.” He speaks, almost a whisper. “Most of the people I thought were my friends couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as me.” His voice is so silent, an undertone that spills from each depth of his tired heart.

Her fingers lazily trail up his neck, softly brushing the fragile skin; he _trembles_ at the touch of force she ignites within him, he _shivers_ at the contact for a long, silent moment, his spare hand rested to her bare hip. “You tolerate me.” A smile tries to carve his lips, gloomily, the depths of his dark features _soak_ in blue, paint in every shade of sadness his earth hued eyes held.

“I don’t tolerate you.” She corrects, head peering up to _vow_ her assertion. “ _I love you_.”

A crash.

A crumble.

A tide in his once dead heart.

His eyes melt into hers. They _drown_ into hers. And if the universe had done what it did to him, for him to find himself here, it had all been alright.

She was worth every painful mountain.

“I think…” He begins, tone rich, a buttery silk. “Night City is _warmer, when you laugh._ ”

And to the sound of his words, her eyes _melt_ shut, nestling into his skin further. “ _I love you, V_.” He’d sworn in a hushed whisper, the same words that always seemed to _warm_ the space around her. “More than anything.” He pulls back, knuckles brushed against her softer skin with that special dew; that admiration coloured in his eyes _just_ for her,

and he _kisses_ her battered lips, for the millionth time that evening.

They lay, in the dark AM solitude; limbs tangled, skin to skin as they dream together. Dream of how their end would write out, how their story would draw to a close. A fear still creeps, still gnaws in their bones,

Yet

This feel

Wins

The feel of each other, the feel of being nestled close to a love so great; a love for the _ages_. A love so concreate, it brewed decades, two _lifetimes_ in the making.

With the pull of his bones, he draws her frail body up, higher, _closer_ , bulked arms wrapping her body once again, forehead pressed against her collarbone as his lips leave a love drenched kiss just above her beating heart.

If only they knew of the love, that _burns_ inside the man defined by rage, littered with false remembrance of only what parts of him were broken long ago.

Johnny Silverhand was more, and they’d never,

known.

And she thinks, of the way they started. He’d been like the crackle of a raging fire; he could have _burned_ her with the toxins he held, yet she couldn’t look away. Couldn’t put him out.

Couldn’t. Couldn’t. _wouldn’t_. 

If love exists, if happy endings are real, she’d always been his. It had all been leading to this.

And this time, he wouldn’t lose it. Wouldn’t lose her. For her, he’d turn Night City to ash. For her, a thousand fires he’d rage, a thousand deaths he’d endure.

And she wonders, how no one had seen him before. How no one saw a man _burning, pleading_ to be heard.

 _To be, loved_. Few things on this side of the universe make even the _flowers_ living among the trees crumble,

And she swore he’d been, one.

A richness flutters in the air, the sound out his chest a warm baritone that greets her sincerely. The pads of his fingers draw over her, lightly dancing her skin, softly stroking, softly _loving_ her. From her lips he could elicit the tune of his favourite melody, as if her touch was his favourite guitar. In each others arms, they _melt_ , _they delight_. Lost in her he lives, and he will, until the end of time.

He won’t leave her.

He _won’t_ be, without her.

Here, tonight, safe and warm, they’re just two lovers, burning _only_ for each other. Burning for more kisses, more nearness, more touch,

_More, more, more_

**_time_ ** _._


End file.
